jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Oyanagi
) White (Anime) |eyes = Brown ( ) Gold (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |musician = |hobby = Soccer, janken, reading |family = |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime) Miho Hino |voiceactor = Laila Berzins }} , originally referred to as , is a minor antagonist appearing in Diamond is Unbreakable. Ken is an ordinary child made into a Stand user by Yoshihiro Kira and prompted into challenging Rohan Kishibe in a game of rock-paper-scissors in which the latter must gamble his own Stand. Ken's ability is named Boy II Man. Appearance Ken is a young boy of short stature, slim build, and medium straight hair. His attire consists of a headband, open ankle-high sandals and with both straps on one shoulder; the garment is adorned on all sides by several large safety pins. On his left cheek, is a large hole produced after being impaled with the Arrow. He has ginger hair and brown eyes in the colored manga, and white hair and gold eyes in the anime. Personality Ken's wish is to become an adult who is respected just as much as Rohan. He has no real knowledge of Stands at the start, but he quickly learns more as the match progresses. He is decisive in his actions, willing to sacrifice himself after being defeated and taking a baby hostage to get another match against Rohan. He heavily believes that luck is on his side. Rohan describes him as a typical bouncy kid with an ordinary life and no family problems upon using Heaven's Door on him. Abilities Boy II Man is a Stand who enables Ken to steal someone's Stand when the latter participates in a game of rock-paper-scissors 5 rounds long with him and loses. Each round lost causes the victim to lose a third of their power to Ken. An ultimate win from the victim's part gives back the full Stand. History Diamond is Unbreakable Ken fell off a telephone pole, resulting in a hole in his left cheek. This hole was likely caused by the Stand-creating Arrow that Yoshihiro Kira used to create new Stand users in Morioh. Being a huge janken (Rock Paper Scissors) fan, he challenges famous mangaka Rohan Kishibe after running into him. Rohan, very annoyed by his presence, uses Heaven's Door to cheat and chase him away, but Ken appears again, and Rohan plays a game in the hopes that if Ken wins, he will leave him alone. However, Ken's main intention was to win over Rohan's "mind power" by defeating him in janken, as he believes it means he would surpass him as a person as well. When he finally wins after several defeats, his Stand absorbs a little of Rohan's Stand power and starts to learn about Stands. He is tricked by Rohan in their last match, who teaches him how to surpass himself and turn luck to his side instead of just relying on it. Thinking it was unfair, he takes Shizuka hostage and Rohan agrees to battle him again, but, this time, Ken is defeated fair and square. Not accepting his defeat, he throws himself in front of a truck, but Rohan jumps with him and both are almost ran over. The truck driver misses after accidentally having his vision blocked by Yoshihiro Kira. Seeing that luck is really on Rohan's side, Ken admits defeat. Rohan then says he likes Ken because he can take decisive actions. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= Ken reaching an apple.png|Ken reaching an apple RohanpunchesKen.png|Rohan punches Ken Ken Under the influence of Heavens Door.png|Ken under the influence of Heaven's Door Ken_absorbing.png|Absorbing Rohan's stand Boy II Man.png|Ken and Boy II Man Standing in a shower of falling glass shards..png|Ken standing in a shower of falling glass shards Ken tries to commit suicide..png|Ken tries to commit suicide |-| Anime= Ken's 1st.png|Ken's initial appearance, before gaining his Stand. Ken approaches Rohan.png|Approching Rohan Kishibe, asking him to play janken. Ken demands janken.png|Demanding Rohan plays janken. Ken cries.png|Ken cries after losing to Rohan for the first time. Ken threatens Rohan.png|Ken threatens Rohan to play with him. Ken's second defeat.png|Furious after his second defeat. Rohan punches Ken.png|Rohan punches Ken for constantly bothering him. Ken resists HD.png|Resisting the powers of Heaven's Door. Ken summons B2M.png|Ken summons his Stand, Boy II Man. BoysIIMan01.png|Ken absorbing Rohan's energy using his Stand. Rohan accepts Ken's challenge.png|Ken and Rohan officially begin their janken tournament. Ken menacing.png|Ken giving off a menacing vibe with Yoshihiro Kira in the background. Ken glass shower.png|Testing his luck by standing in a shower of falling glass shards. Ken kidnaps Shizuka.png|Ken kidnapping Shizuka Joestar to force Rohan into playing more. Rohan and Ken's final match.png|Ken's final round of janken with Rohan. Ken tries suicide.png|After his losses, Ken tries to commit suicide. Rohan saving Ken.png|Rohan risking his life to protect Ken. Ken's new leaf.png|Ken turns over a new leaf. Oyanagi Ken KeyArt.png|Ken's Key Art. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Ken (within his cheek void) featured alongside Kira's minions in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Sketches= Ken1.jpg Trivia *According to Heaven's Door, Ken reads Shōnen Jump every week and is in 6th grade at his school. He loves soccer but played baseball until his coach complained about his long hair and he was forced to quit (while blowing his nose on the coach's hat). He also hates peppers and anpan, likes fatty cuts of meat, is afraid of the dentist and Namahage, and has never used a public restroom. He also has no family issues. *During the climax of his fight with Rohan Kishibe, Ken exclaims "Good!", a clear reference to Daniel J. D'Arby. *In the English dub, Ken's nickname is changed to "Rosham Boy" as a pun on "roshambo", another word for Rock-Paper-Scissors in the Japanese language. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:Kira's Stand Users